A fun time together
by MidnightWolf45
Summary: I can't think of a summary for this one so just look at the first chapter and you'll see where this is going and anyone who's read my stories should know what this is. This is Rated M for a reason
1. Garth and Lilly

Lilly and Garth are both freshman in college. The two knew each other during freshman orientation. The two would get to know each other during orientation. They would hit it off pretty well. Garth was a football player and Lilly is a cheerleader, so they would see each other on the football field almost all the time. During football games, Lilly would always cheer extra hard for him during games and he would make sure that her cheers got through thanks to the results.

After one of her classes, Garth ran into Lilly outside the room. Garth said that a movie that he wanted to see was coming out and asked if she wanted to go. Lilly said that she wished that she could go, but she has to housesit for her parents this weekend since her dad is going on a business trip and her mom is at a reunion. Garth understood and said that they could do this some other when she's available.

At her parent's house, Eve showed Lilly some of the food that she had for her and a few things that she asked Lilly if she could do while she was here. Lilly thanked her and said she would take care of the house while she's gone. Before she left, Eve asked if Lilly was enjoying her time at college; she told her that she has been enjoying her time at college. Eve then asked if Lilly has met anyone special. As much as Lilly wanted to tell her about it Garth, she decided to keep it a secret from her since she didn't want to hear all her mother stories about her experiences in college; since she already told her and Kate those stories before they went to college.

Once Eve left, Lilly did all the things on the list that her mom asked her to do this and relaxed on the couch. When she turned on the tv, she got a call from Garth. He told her to take a look outside. When she did, she noticed it was him outside the house. Lilly told him that she would let him in right now. When she did, the two gave each other kiss. Garth explained that his dad needed to borrow his car this weekend for a reunion he had to go to since his car was in the shop. Lilly thought it was cool that they actually lived close to each other and they didn't even know it.

Lilly and Garth decided to eat some of the food that was in the fridge and started to watch some tv. As they were watching, Lilly would really get close to Garth and layed on his chest. While Garth was looking through the tv, he accidentally turned to a channel that had a love scene. Lilly then grabbed the remote and turned off the tv. Before Garth could say anything, Lilly asked Garth if he has ever mated with anyone before. Garth told her that he hasn't done anything like that with anyone since he wanted to get someone to like him for him first since many girls he's dated have only dated him to gain popularity with him; he asked Lilly the same thing. Lilly said that many guys she's dated have tried to get her to mate with her, but she turned them down since none of the guys liked her for her and liked her for her body. Lilly then asked if he really liked her for her. Garth said that he does more than anything. The two of them would give each other a kiss before it lead to a long makeout session between the two. Garth stopped to ask Lilly if she really wanted to do this. She said that she's wanted this for a long time now and he's the one that she wants.

The two would head up to Lilly room and began to make out again. As they were making out, the two would remove each others respective clothes. Once they were both in the nude, they began to admire each others bodies; Garth loved how big her boobs were and Lilly loved seeing his huge wolfhood. Lilly would then get on her knees and start sucking on Garth's wolfhood. As she was sucking, Garth was moaning and groaning from having Lilly's mouth on him like that. He would tell Lilly how good she was at this for her first time. After sucking for a long time, Garth let out all of his juices on Lilly's face. Lilly could feel how amazing it was to have his fluids on her like that. Lilly would then lay on her bed and allowed Garth to suck on her womanhood. Once he was inside, Lilly would start moaning in pleasure from having Garth lick her like that. She would squeeze on her boobs while he was doing this and tell Garth that she was enjoying having his tongue inside of her. Lilly would enjoy this so much that she let out her fluids on Garth as well; he told her that it tasted like strawberries. Garth would then place his wolfhood inside of Lilly's womanhood. He made sure to be gentle with her since this was her first time with this. Lilly could feel how painful it was; but, she was really starting to enjoy this once he went in her all the way. Garth would then begin to thrust his wolfhood inside of her soft and easy since he wanted to be gentle with her. As he was thrusting, Lilly could not understand what was going on with her, but she asked Garth to do it harder. Garth asked if she was sure, but Lilly told him that she wanted him badly now. He did what she said and started thrusting inside of her very hard. As this was happening, the two would moan in pleasure and excitement from having one another on each other. They could feel how wonderful this experience is and how they were really getting into it. Lilly would then tell Garth that she wants him to take it in her butt next. Garth, now really into this, places his wolfhood inside her butt immediately. Lilly could feel how painful it was to have him since her butt like that. However, she did not care since she wanted this badly. Garth would thrust inside her butt very hard. He would tell Lilly to say his name very loud; which she did of course. Then Garth would spank her behind very hard to make this more fun. Garth would then squeeze her boobs, turn her head around, and kissed her passionately. After doing this for so long now, Garth took out his wolfhood and sprayed all his juices all over Lilly's butt. The two would then make out with each other in the bed and then they fell asleep

The next morning, Lilly would be the first to wake up. When she did, she decided to make breakfast; she kissed Garth and put on a robe before heading downstairs. When she arrived, she ran into her mom who was also in a robe. Lilly asked what she was doing up back so early. Eve explained that her sorority reunion was cut short so she just came home later that night. Eve the noticed a certain smell on Lilly. Before she could ask her anything, Garth would come downstairs in his underwear. Eve was surprised to see him here since Lilly told her that she didn't have a boyfriend at all. While Eve was angry at Lilly for lying to her, this was cut short when another wolf named Tony came down. Lilly then asked who that man was. Garth answered that for her; it was his dad.

 **There will be another chapter; it will obviously be a Tony and Eve chapter. Remember to leave comments in the comment section**


	2. Tony and Eve

Eve has been living a normal life as an older wolf. However, her life has been boring ever since her daughter's left for college. While she is proud of them for making into college, she would miss their presence at the house. She had her husband Winston, but he always had to go out of town for business trips thanks to his job. To her, it was getting very lonely whenever she came back from her job as a receptionist at her job was getting boring even with talking to others for a period of time

One night while she's at home, she got an invitation from her old college sorority reunion. As she was reading the invitation, she thought to herself that this could help get over her lonely times since no one was around the house. However, she thought of another way to get over her loneliness. She would call Lilly over to housesit for her while she goes to this reunion. She would also use this as a chance to hangout with her the next day.

(See the first chapter, paragraph 3 to know what I mean)

After she contacted Lilly and made preparations, she would head over to her reunion. When she arrived, she looked for her sorority sisters all over the convention centers. She found out that the reunion had to be moved due to an infestation problem. This made Eve very sad since that would mean none of her sorority sisters would show up. As she was heading to a nearby bar, she ran into an old friend and ex boyfriend from college: Tony. The two would give each other a hug before heading into the bar together

Once inside, the two would talk about what they have been doing over the years. Tony would tell her about his son and Eve would talk about her daughters. As they were talking, Eve would tell him how lonely it can be around her house without her daughters just being around the house and Winston simply being on business trips all the time. Tony would tell her that he has been lonely too since his son went off to college and his wife died a few years ago. Eve would place his paw on is and tell him it's alright and that she was here. This would lead the two to kiss each other for a while.

Eve and Tony would then head back to Eve's house. The two would sneak in quietly since Eve knew Lilly was asleep. They would then head up to Eve's room. Once inside, Tony asked if Eve was sure about this since she is still married. Eve said as long as they keep it a secret then she should be fine. Besides, Eve told him that she wants this and she could tell that he needed this. This would lead the two wolves into kissing each other and getting ready to do it

Eve and Tony would start things off with a long makeout session. The two loved the taste of their respective mouths and being able to touch each other at the same time. As they were making out, they took off their clothes and admired one another's bodies. Tony would tell her that she still had the same sexy body even to this day; Eve gave him the same compliment about his body too. Eve would then push him onto the bed, get on the bed herself and start sucking on his wolfhood. She would suck on it passionately and erotically since she hasn't had a taste of Tony in a long time. Tony would tell her that she was great at this and begged her to take it deeper; she did of course since she even licked his balls while she was down there. Once Eve stopped and got on her back, Tony went down to suck on her womanhood with a lot of passion. Eve could tell that he was really getting into this since she could feel his entire tongue inside of her and could really feel it all the way in there. This lead her to squeeze her breast very hard and her face was turning red even after she let out all her fluids on him. Tony would then place his fully erected wolfhood inside of her womanhood while she was still laying down since he wanted to look at her and admire her while he was pounding her. As he was thrusting inside of her, Eve let out moans of pleasure and happiness from having Tony inside of her and looking at her like that. She would tell him that she was really glad that they decided to do this to each other after all this time. After he stopped, Eve would ask Tony to take her in the butt. He did what she said and placed his wolfhood inside of her but and began thrusting very hard inside of her. The two would moan and groan in pleasure and ecstasy from having each other inside one another. Tony even went so far to spank her very hard; which made Eve very happy. Tony would so far as to turn her head around and make her kiss him very passionately. After doing this for so long, Tony took out his wolfhood and sprayed his juices all over Eve's breast. After he let it all out on her, the two would make out one final time before going to sleep.

The next morning, Eve was the first to get up. She decided to make breakfast for Tony and bring it back to him upstairs. When she put on a robe and went downstairs, Lilly came down at the same time surprised her mom was even back this early. Eve told her the reunion was "cut short" so she came back home early. Eve then could smell something on Lilly; it was the stench of mating. Before Lilly could say anything, a wolf came down stairs; Lilly said that this was her boyfriend, Garth. Eve was really mad since she was told Lilly didn't have a boyfriend. Before she could say anything, Tony came downstairs too. This made things awkward since Tony recognized Garth. Eve asked how he knew him; he explained that this was his son.


	3. Eve and Lilly

After this surprising encounter, Eve and Lilly began to argue. Eve was angry that her own daughter for lying to her about having a boyfriend and Lilly was angry that her mother was having an affair. While Tony and Garth wanted to say something to end the fighting, but Eve and Lilly told them to stay out of it and asked the two men to get out while they settled this themselves. Garth and Tony complied with the women's commands and left the house while they talked amongst themselves; they put on their clothes first before they left.

Once the guys left, Eve and Lilly would continue to argue

 _How can you have a boyfriend and not tell me. How long has this been going on, who is he, and did you use protection, said Eve_

 _His name is Garth. He's my boyfriend and we've been dating ever since freshman orientation. And no, we didn't use protection, said Lilly_

 _I taught you better than that. For all you know, you could get pregnant, said Eve_

 _I knew the risk when I mated with him; honestly, I would like to have his baby. Besides, at least I didn't cheat on dad/mate with my boyfriend's dad, said Lilly_

 _Well…..ok you got me there; but we only had one night. And what do you expect when you are practically alone in this house, said Eve_

 _Mom, have you been lonely ever since me and Kate left for college, said Lilly_

 _Yes, and since your father has to go on these business trips, said Eve_

 _Is dad really going on business trips, said Lilly_

 _Well...No! He's been having an affair himself. He thinks I don't know, but I have a friend who told me about it since she and Winston work at the same place. I was waiting for him to simply tell me and leave me, but even he won't do it. I didn't tell you or your sister because I wanted you two to have your fun and study at college, said Eve_

 _I see. That's why you decided to do Tony, said Lilly_

 _Yes! If not him, it would have been some other wolf. Me and Tony know each other from college when we were younger. We had a wonderful relationship, but we broke up after he joined the army; he didn't want me to be too sad if he somehow died in combat, said Eve_

 _I see! Sorry I got mad at you like that, said Lilly_

 _Same here. So, is he a nice boy, said Eve_

 _He is. Even before our first time, we fell in love and took it easy at first. But to be honest, I wanted to do it with him so badly that I when we did it, I finally could let it all happen, said Lilly_

 _That sounds like the same thing me and Tony did when we were younger. Come up to my room, I want to show you something, said Eve_

Eve and Lilly went upstairs to Eve's room. Eve told her to wait while she got something out of her drawer. As she was waiting, Lilly looked out the window and saw Garth and Tony outside talking in front. She would then notice that the two would leave the front. Eve came to the window too.

 _I told Tony to take Garth and come back later since you and me need to talk a little more. I can see why you like him; Garth is pretty hot, said Eve_

 _Tony looks good too; I can see where Garth got his looks. So what do you want to show me, said Lilly_

 _This, said Eve taking off her robe_

 _Mom! Why are you showing me your body, said Lilly blushing_

 _You see Lilly, me and your grandma had a similar fight when I was younger. I could tell you what it is, but it would take too long. The only way we got over our argument was to have fun with each other. I know it sounds strange at first, but once you try it I'm sure you'll love it. Now show me your body, said Eve_

 _Well….Ok, said Lilly taking off her robe_

 _Wow Lilly, you have a really wonderful body, said Eve_

 _So, what do we do now, said Lilly_

 _Simple! All girl on girl action, starts with a kiss, said Eve coming up to Lilly and kissing her._

Eve would kiss Lilly for a long time. While she was embarrassed at first, she would eventually get into this and kiss Eve back. The two would kiss each other for so long that they would land on the bed. As the two were making out, Lilly would even start touch Eve's butt. Eve could tell that her daughter was now into this. Eve invited Lilly to suck on her tits. Once she started sucking on it, Eve was really enjoying of having Lilly suck on her like that. She would tell Lilly that she was really good at this and how she loved her daughters sucking. Eve would then have her stop so she could suck on her tits as well. This made Lilly's face turn completely red; especially since Eve placed her finger inside her womanhood. Lilly would tell her mother that she was really enjoying this and how glad she was her mom thought of this. After Eve was done, she had Lilly lay on one side and she would be on the other. This was in order to get their womanhoods to collide/touch each other. As they touch, both women would moan in pleasure and excitement from being this close to one another. Lilly would then tell her mom that this was wonderful. Eve would tell Lilly that there was one more thing they had to do to make this wonderful. Eve would lay on Lilly facing her womanhood while Lilly was facing her womanhood. Eve would tell Lilly to start licking it. When she did, Eve would do the same to her as well. The two wolves would not only lick each other, but they let out small moans of pleasure and ecstasy from this moment. After doing this for a while, both wolves let out their fluids on each other.

After the two cleaned their faces, they would lay on the bed on top of each other.

 _Wow, that was awesome, said Lilly_

 _I know right. Not only is this a way to settle our differences, but I showed you a way to pleasure Garth in the event you need another girl to really arouse Garth. So, how is Garth in bed, said Eve_

 _He's good! What about Tony, said Lilly_

 _We could find out ourselves, said Eve_

 _What do you mean, said Lilly_

 _How about I have some fun with Garth, while you have fun with Tony, said Eve_

 _I don't know. Well….ok, lets do it. But how are they going to go for it, said Lilly_

 _To lure them, you tell Garth that I want to get to know him better face to face here and you do the same with Tony at his house. Our bodies and sexy words will do the talking. I have a book called "Sexy Words" in case you don't know any, said Eve_

 _Thanks, I'll take a look at it, said Lilly_

 _Ok! Now lets set our plan into motion, said Eve_

 **Consider this chapter a way to more the next part of the story on and to test myself when it comes to writing girl on girl stories. I won't do male on male since I would not know how to write that and I could never wrap my mind around it. And to those who know about my "Anthro Pairing Request", I will now take female on female pairings.**


End file.
